Mood swings
by goggle head girl
Summary: Leo having crazy mood swings plus casey's dumb questions never are a great combo, speically when casey asks the worst question you could ask the the pregnat turtle Mpreg, mini sequel of surpries, yaoi, slash.


An oneshot after Surprises dealing with Leo's mood swings

This is an RP between katt30, sorry hun I keep forgetting to add the 30 to the end of your name.

Now time for some angst, romance and Mpreg.

-Evil smile-

----------

Leo grumped lightly sitting on the couch his bloated stomach not helping to improve his moods, especially since his two kids were kicking like crazy.

And currently Casey and April were over, and Casey was asking stupid questions and that was irking him beyond belief.

Casey stood before him looking at his rounded belly, April stood beside him trying to get him away from Leo before he had a black eye, Raph stood off to the side just incase April couldn't handle his crazy mate.

"So is being gay any different than being straight?" asked Casey.

"Yes, because people keep asking me stupid questions" hissed Leo, before wincing from a firm kick from one of his evil kits.

Casey was surprised backing away a little bit from the angry turtle.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted his mood swings going off.

Leo pointed his finger at his large belly glaring angrily "You two stop fighting, don't make me ignore the cravings!"

"Casey, yer an idiot." Raph growled at the human.

"But I didn't mean too..." said Casey watching the blue mask turtle glare at his rounded belly

Raph glared at him, before he moved over and gave the human a good smack upside the head.

"OW" yelped Casey Leo looked up from his belly at his mate and their two human friends he opened his mouth to reply only being stopped by another strong kick

April sighed at Casey and Raph, but she gave Leo a sympathetic look.

Leo gave a weak smile back at April before throwing a dirty look at his stomach again "I swear if you two kick me one more time there will be no pickles and ice cream"

"Casey, learn to keep yer trap shut." Raph said, and then looked to his mate looking worried

Casey gave raph half a glare really wanting to say something but thought better of it. "'m fine raph, just mood swings and our evil children fighting each other," said Leo rubbing his belly hoping to at least sooth the little monsters

He felt some relief, as the fighting seemed to stop for the moment,

Raph nodded walking over to his mate taking his hand giving it a squeeze hoping to fix a little of leo's distress, he didn't want to be two intimate in front Casey or April, he'd never hear the end of it from Casey

April suddenly grabbed Casey by the ear; at least she seemed sympathetic to the two. "You Mr. Jones come with me, we need to talk." She said and walked out with Casey going 'oww' every few second.

Leo smiled lightly trying not to laugh. He felt a kick once more the children had started another argument

Raph grumbled about his friend.

"Do we have any ice cream left?" asked Leo glaring at his kids

"I...don't know."

"I'll check later, I need it if I'm ever going to get these two to stop fight" he said

"Yep, they're defiantly your kids, they're already fighting with each other." Mikey said. Raph growled and glared at the younger turtle that was peeking in the room.

"Shut it mikey," growled raph at his younger brother. Leo sighed shaking his head. Giving raph a kiss on his cheek his mood lighting a little

Mikey disappeared out of the doorway to go see what Don was up to. Raph leaned over and nuzzled Leo's cheek softly.

Leo smiled nuzzling back clutching his mate's hand in his own

"I wish I could do more for ya Leo."

"Its okay, just we have evil kids... who love being mean to me" he said leaning on raph lightly

"Nah, they're angry at each other, you're just caught in the middle of it." Raph said and lowered a hand to rub at the rounded belly.

The babies kicked lightly at that at raph's hand "You know what?" said leo a soft smile on his lips "I think our kids will the best ninja's, judging by the kicking now";

Raph grinned at the kick. "Hey kids, don't kick me too much, I kick back." He joked, and then looked to his mate. "Really? I hope so."

"Knowing us its a yes" said leo a smile coming full on his lips at his mates joke, "Lets hope they don't test out the theory too much"

Raph patted his mate's belly lightly feeling another kick. "I'd never kick ya Leo." He reassured him.

"Good to know" said Leo giving his mate a light kiss

Raph hugged him gently to him with just one arm.

Leo broke the kiss nuzzling his mate's cheek again"I wonder how badly April is going to punish Casey."

Raph chuckled. "Don't know, I don't hear any screaming yet."

"True, or she took him down the tunnel so we couldn't hear the screaming"

Raph chuckled.

After a few seconds April repapered Casey in tow looking a little sheepish

Raph looked up to them, still holding Leo close.

Aprils sour look change to a soft smile happy to see Leo in a good mood, Casey's reaction was a little different.

Raph eyed Casey daring him to say something stupid.

Casey's bit his lip knowing he'd get another earful from April and a nice smack if he said anything but it was hard to hold in her reaction

"Feeling better Leo?"April asked.

He nodded "Yeah, the babies aren't kicking too hard now"

"Good to hear, maybe they tired themselves out."

"For now anyway, they'll be kicking soon," said Leo knowing his babies actions by now

"Long as they move it's a good sign that they're both still with you."

Leo smiled at April "true, it would scare me if they didn't kick all the time"

"So, uh...you know if they're boys or girls, or, uh, both?" Casey asked.

"Nope, donny doesn't have the right equipment down here to check what gender they are" said Leo his hand resting on his belly on instinct

Casey scratches his head. "Ah, alright."

"I guess we'll know when there born," he said feeling a softer kick

Casey nodded, and bit his lip, he had something else he wanted to ask, but the thought of the punishment stopped him short.

Leo sat back down on the couch raph sitting next to him protectively sending Casey a warning glare

" So...is Raph the father of the twins?" Casey asked tentatively. Uh oh.

Leo just stared at him biting his lip before covering his eyes and started crying, he got up from the couch walking out of the room

Raph blinked and watched his mate leave, before he turned a heated glare on Casey and got to his feet. Casey backed up, putting hands up in defense. "Now Raph, I didn't mean...it was an honest question!" He yelped as the angry turtle tackled him.

April jumped up, she didn't know how to separate raph from Casey "MIKEY, DONNY HELP!" she shouted trying to pry them apart

Mikey ran into the room, and stopped as he watched Casey get clobbered. "Ok, I'll call the funeral home..."

"Well at least help me get them apart before you call the funeral home" snapped April

Mikey grabbed Raph and managed to pull the angry turtle off the injured human. "How dare you question those kids being mine Casey!" Raph shouted angrily.

Mikey restrained the other turtle that tried with all his might to attack the human. April helped Casey up on his feet giving him a pissed look

Donny hurried in and helped hold Raph back.

"Casey have you ever heard the expression a closed mouth gathers no feet?" said donny while holding his brother back "You better memorize that, other wise we'll let go of raph" said mikey

Raph calmed down, but still glared at the human hatefully

Casey deiced he'd not saying anything else other wise he'd be in more pain "I think I should go now" was what he said before trying to walk out of the lair

Donny nodded."Good idea." April sighed and went to help Casey out of the lair.

"Raph when we let you go promise not to hunt Casey down"

Raph sighed. "Fine."

"Besides I'm guessing Leo needs ya," said mikey slowly letting go of raph

Raph rubbed at his eyes getting control of his anger. "I should go find him." Donny nodded. "I think I saw Splinter going to try and calm him down as well."

Raph walked out of the room heading for where his mate had headed

Leo just leaned on his father as he cried having retreated to his and Raph's room.

Raph walked up "Leo?" he said concerned about his mate

He nodded to Splinter as well who nodded back. Leo looked up to Raph, his tears rolling down his cheek.

" Raph" he said a hiccup escaping his throat more tears rolling down his cheeks

Raph just sat down and pulled Leo away from Splinter and against him, holding him tightly.

Leo buried his face in his mates shoulder crying still, he clutched at his mate wanting to be held

Splinter got up and put a hand on his sons shoulder and walked on to leave them alone. Raph barely noticed as he just held him, resting his head gently on top of Leo's. "It's ok."

He whispered softly.

Leo hiccupped again " What if there not yours." he said softly "i'm such a stupid person," he continued before crying harder

Raph mentally cursed Casey for his stupidity. "We don't know that they aren't." He said. " And you're not stupid, Casey's the stupid one."

"No... I'm the stupid one I shouldn't have gone on that rooftop," he sobbed he clutched raph tighter

Raph sighed. "No, that was my fault, if I hadn't blown up at you, and...Questioned our relationship you wouldn't of left in the first place."

"Its not your fault" he said clutching his mate closer to him tears still going down his cheeks

Raph leaned his head down to nuzzle at the wet cheeks. "So what if they aren't mine, I would still care for them, I'd still love them, and I still love you." He murmured.

"I love you too" whispered leo nuzzling back he still felt a little sad, but he was glad for his mates love

"Please don't blame yourself over this." Raph pleaded softly/

"I'll try..." he said closing his eyes leaning on his mate

He sighed and wondered if humans had this many problems in relationships.

Leo looked up at his mate, before he hugged him tightly whispering "Thank you"

Raph looked down to Leo, moving a hand up to wipe away and dry the tears. "Welcome."

He whispered back, and kissed him softly before pulling back. "I'll always be here for you." He promised.

"And I for you" said Leo kissing raph lovingly

Raph kissed lovingly back for a moment, just enjoying it. Even the kids seemed to realize this was important, as they didn't kick at all.

Raph broke the kiss smiling at his mate his hands squeezing the others hands lightly. Leo smiled back at the red masked turtle happy for the others love

Despite his mate's faults, especially his anger and aggression, Leo found he could never trade him for anyone else.

Leo lay on the bed breaking the embrace patting the spot next to him wanting to sleep away his sadness and be with his mate

Raph settled on the bed, and gently pulled Leo against him to snuggle with him, nothing could pull him away from his mate at the moment.

Leo lay comfortably his stomach pressed against raph's as he looked at his mate lovingly snuggling closer, as close as he rounded belly would allow him anyway

Raph reached to turn off the lights in the room, before he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them both.

Leo closed his eyes feeling tired falling asleep in his mates grasp he felt raph nuzzle his cheek before he went out of the world of wakefulness


End file.
